Unexpected Visitors
by Shadowgirl502
Summary: It has been a few days since Robin was kidnapped as Dick Grayson and is now safely returned back to the Wayne Manor, thanks to the team. As Dick continue to heal the wounds that he revised during his capture and taking time off from the team/crime fighting, but soon gets a few unexpected visitors. Will Dick enjoy his new guests of the day or will he have to deal with it. Bit OOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or any dc character. They belong to their rightful owners**

**A/N: This is an au where Starfire is part of young justice and her sercet i.d is Kory Anders. She is very aware of Robin's real name and they do go to the same school in Gotham. I gave Star two new abilities, she can heal wounds or bruises with her own green energy also she has telepathy and usually uses it with Robin. It might be a bit OOC**

Kory's Pov

Gotham City:

Wayne Manor

2:46 p.m. Saturday

It's been a couple day since Robin been kidnapped. He's finally back home at the Wayne Manor. I came over to visit and check on his injuries, but he says he's perfectly fine.

"Star, please. I'm fine it's just a couple of bruises" he explained while setting up the chess board

I looked at him and see that he hasn't healed the corner of his lips and how he moved his shoulder. I glared at him and rest my hands and my hips "If you are perfectly fine, than smile."

He didn't look at me cause he knew I got him. He turn to face me and tried to smile, but fail when he did. He place his hand over his mouth and let out a groan of pain.

I looked at him and remove his hand to see that the corner of his mouth are spilt a bit into his cheek. "You are not okay! X'hal, knows how many other injuries you have." caresses his cheek with my hand and took his hand and sat him down. "Why are you so stubborn when it comes to being hurt?"

"I don't like people worrying about me because I'm the youngest and smallest from the team. I mean I've been doing this since I was nine." his eyes locked with my eyes "I don't want to be looked as a beaten kid cause I'm not just a kid, I'm-"

I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips and smiled at him "I know, Richard. You are more than that. I understand you can handle this, but it does not mean we cannot worry about you. I do not look down on you. I look up to you because you have been into his crime fighting the longest. Now stop whining and let me heal your injuries"

He chuckled a bit, but stopped when the pain came back. He sighed and look up at me "You're right," he looked down at the ground and mumbled under his breath "I'll tell you about my injuries."

I smiled at him and pulled a chair to sit in front of him. "Now tell me what else hurts, besides your mouth" I giggled at his reaction

He couldn't look at me in the eye when he began to list his injuries "few bruise ribs, my wrists, my right ankle, and my left shoulder-" he gave me a small smirk "and my lips"

I pushed him playful and giggled "I thought you were fine?" I my rolled my eyes and smiled at him and took both of his wrist and rap my hands around them, so I can begin the healing. "This will take a while. Do you have anything to talk about?" My hands start to glow green and the healing begins. He writhe a bit due to the pain, but he became calm after a bit.

He looked up at me and stared for some time, it felt like hours that we're just staring into one another's eyes if the rest of the world didn't exist. Then I broke the silences "So... how do you feel?"

He turn to a shade of red after he notice that he was just staring at me. "It-I'm better. Thanks" he said so sleepily

I looked at his wrists deeply to make sure that they're properly healed and let go of them. "They are healed, but you will still be sore for a while" I stood up and walked around him. "Umm..." I felted my cheeks heat up and he looked up at me. "What Kor? Is something the matter?" he asked me.

I glanced at then at his shoulder "I cannot heal you wound with your clothing material covering it." I replayed back. His eyes widen a bit and his cheek gain color. "I..umm... I forgot about that. I'll just move my collar to the side and it should be enough for you to heal my shoulder." he explained.

He grabbed his collar and pulled it over his shoulder, he hissed for a moment than he looked at me to begin. "There. That should work." he told me

I placed my hand on his left shoulder and begin healing it. He relaxed his muscles and lean his head back, so he could see me.

"I must be the luckiest person in the world" he closed his eyes. I giggled at his immature comments. I rolled my eyes "Why are you so lucky?" I looked down at him.

"I have a beautiful alien princess who is my girlfriend that is nursing me back to health. That's why I feel the aster now and no dis, at all" he chuckled a bit than he open his crystal blue eyes and stared into my emerald eyes.

I giggled than I bent down and kissed his forehead "You truly must be the luckiest boy alive"

His cheeks turned to a scarlet color "Sure am" he winked at me

I shook my head and giggled. I removed my hand from his shoulder and he fixed his shirt. I took the chair in front of him and sat down. "May I see your ankle, please" I offered my hand out. He lifted his right foot and placed it on my hand. I guide it to my lap and laid it there. I wrap my hands around his ankle. Than my hands began to glow again.

"I still believe that you should not be stubborn about injuries. I do not enjoy the fact that you lie to me about it." I gave him a glance and return my attention to his ankle.

He placed his hand over mine "Kor, look at me" he cupped my chin and he lifted it so he could see my face. Richard looked deep into my eyes like he can see my soul. Than he caressed my cheek. My boy wonder rested his forehead against mine and rub his nose against mine "I never meant to lie to you. I would never lie to you. Okay? I trust you with my life and my past self. I just don't want you to worry about me too much. Remember you were also taken and then pushed out of the helicopter as Kory Anders not as Starfire. I was scared that you wouldn't get yourself out in time" he sighed and I felt his breath dance across my skin.

I smile at him "I was worried that I would not get you before it was too late. I do not know what I would do if... I.. lost you. "tears start to build up and I fight so hard not to let them fall, but I couldn't hold all of them.

He cupped my cheek and wiped the fallen tears away "Shh... don't cry. Please... Everything is alright. We're both safe and sound. I still have you and you still have me. Okay?" he stared into my eyes and kissed my forehead. Than he whispered into my hair "I promise, I'll never leave you like that. Not in any life time. I swear." He began to stroke my hair and whispering sweet words into it.

I felt his lips on my cheek, than on my hands. I didn't notice that I stopped healing him. My emerald orbs met his icy eyes. I smiled at him "do you feel better?" I asked him

Richard couldn't help it, he shook his head and pulled me into an embrace. "Perfect. I feel better than a few minutes ago. You know why?" he whispered into my ear.

I couldn't help, but smile and I played along with him "Why?" I whispered into his shoulder

He cupped my face and rested his head on my forehead. "Because I have you with me, that's why". I stared into his crystal blue eyes and his staring right into my emerald eyes. Words weren't needed at the moment, we knew what each other felt. I let a smile appear across my lips. I lean forward kissed his nose than I sat across the table, so we can begin the game of chess

He looked lost for a moment and then he turn his chair, so he was across from me. "You go first"

I look at of pieces and took my pond and moved it two spaces forward. I smiled at him "Your move, Grayson"

He took a bit longer than I would have thought, if he was thinking of a plan. He finally moved his pond one space forward. "Your turn, Anders" he chuckles

We continued the game for almost 20 minutes than Richard jumped from his chair "Check mate, Anders!" he chuckled. He sat back down with his arm wrapped around the right side of his rib cage than smirked at me "You were a challenge."

I giggled and shook my head "I did say, I played a similar game before. You did prove to be a challenge on this game of chess, but I do say I would have won if you did not used your queen on my knight"

Richard lean forward across the table, just inches away from me. His eyebrows rised a bit "Ms. Anders are you telling me that you want a rematch? If so, than I gladly accept your offer. I'm going to warn you that I'm unbeatable." he smirked a bit

I lean forward and rest my forehead against his. I gave him one of my bright smiles "Oh, is that true, Mr. Grayson? I believe that it is I that should warn you, I would not go easy on you this time. I do say, you should prepare yourself because I am going to win the next battle."

We both sat back on to our chair and began to set the pieces back, so we can have our rematch. Than Alfred entered the room with a smile on his face like usually.

"Master Dick" we turn to see Alfred at the door way "I want to know if you'll have lunch?" he asked.

"No thanks, Al. I'm not hungry" he tried to hide his stomachs growls

"Master Dick, it's-" I cut Alfred off before he could say another word.

"Richard, you have not eaten and it is surely unhealthy. You will eat something or else me and Alfred will tie you down, to do so" I gave him a glare and Alfred let out chuckle.

"Master Dick, I believe it would be wise to listen to Miss Starfire" he continue to laugh when Dick couldn't find any word to argue back.

"Well?" I asked him

He looked defeat and nodded his head "Alright. You two won. I'll get something to eat, Al"

The old man gave him a smile and look at me "Thank you, Miss Starfire for helping"

I gave him a smile in return "You are welcome. I am sure you and I, know that he will give in"

Alfred nodded and exited the room. Leaving me and Richard alone again.

"I'm not feeling the aster, but only the dis not the aster" he shrugged his shoulders. He looked at me again. "Star, I really don't want anything, I rather not-"

I stopped him from finishing his sentence. I got up and sat next to him. "Richard. We both know that is not true. You do not want anything because of the damage of your mouth. I understand if eating will hurt you" I place my figures tips on the corner of his mouth. He jerked back when I touched him.

"Ow. Star, don't-" I rested my lips over his and gently cover his mouth. I moved my figure tips to the corners of this mouth and began to heal them. I closed my eyes and to take in this moment. His body was tense, but he slowly relaxed his muscles. He slid his left hand on my forearm and his right hand over my hand. He closed his eyes and got lost into the kiss that we shared.

Then we were interrupted by a sound that caught both us off guard. Alfred cleared his throat "Master Dick. Miss Barbara is here to see you. Do you want me to send her up here?"

It was Alfred. I was so embarrass that I had to look away and hid my face because I know my face is the same color as my hair.

Richard looked at me and he nodded his head. Than looked at Alfred "Yeah, send her up."

"Alright, Master Dick" he turned on his heels and walked away with his face a shade of red, maybe from the scene he ran into. Than Richard looked at me and broke down laughing.

I was so confuse on what was going on. "What is so funny?" I asked him

"The look on Alfred's face when he left, it was priceless! Plus the look on your face was so adorable" wiped his eyes and pulled me into a hug "Thank you, Starfire" he whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks again "You-you are welcome"

He smiled at me and then Barbara enters the room, but stops and looks at me. "I didn't know you had Kory over?" she looked at him and then me.

"Hello, Barbara. I was just here visiting Richard to see how was his health. I will leave you two alone to speak." I stood from the chair and head towards the door, but Richard called to me.

"Kor, you don't have to go" he looked at me. I knew what that look met.

"I believe Alfred needs help in the kitchen and you two need time to talk" I left them alone in the room and I went down stairs to help Alfred. I had our minds linked together so we could talk without having Barbara know.

_Starfire, it's not what it looks like _he sent through our link

I walked down the stairs and stopped on the last step and replayed _Robin, I understand. We both know that it is the right thing for me to do. You know that Barbara and I do not see eye to eye when it comes to... you._ I continue to walk to the kitchen, where I found Alfred making lunch for Richard. I smiled at him "Alfred, how can I help you?" I asked him

He returned the smile and nodded his head "I had a feeling that you would wish to help me. I'm aware the attention between you and Ms. Barbara." he looked at the oven than at me. "Ms. Kory, if you could, can you please check the oven for me."

I gave him a quick nod and head for the oven and check if everything was alright. "Alfred? If I may ask you a question?" I asked him

He stopped with what he was doing and turned his attention to me. "Yes, Ms. Kory?"

I looked at him than glance to the floor for a split second "Is that noticeable? That me and Barbara do not get along?"

He sadly nodded "Yes, it is very noticeable. Ms. Kory, I'm aware that she doesn't know that you and Master Dick are a couple. She does have feelings for him and I know that you and the young master are together. It is best to keep distance when in civvies."

I sat on the chair "I know she does. We talked about it in class and I understand, but I cannot tell her without hurting her feeling and risking to uncover my identity or Richard's, Alfred. We tried to keep a distance, but it seem to be impossible."

_Yeah, I know that she has a crush on me, but I swear I only have feelings for you. _

_Richard, please just talk to your friend. I will be with Alfred. Okay?_

_Okay. Hmm... Star?_

_Yes, Richard?_

_Thanks for healing my-_

_-Don't thank me. We both know it was not just to heal you._

_Haha... yeah, I know... Starfire, I didn't get to say it to you aloud, but ... I love you_

_I love you too, Richard_

**Dick's Pov**

I stared at the ground for a bit smiling to myself hearing those words or thoughts from Star. I swear I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"Dick?"

I totally forgot Barbara was here. I must feel like a real jerk, I mean she's one of best friends for a long time. I'm still wondering, why she came over?

"Hey, Babs. Umm... why did you come over?" I asked without trying to sound rude

She crossed her arms and glared at me, "Is it a bad thing to check on you? Or is it because I interrupted something between you and _her_" she snapped back at me. I was somewhat taken back by this, she's been acting different for a while now, I don't like it.

"No. I mean you usually call me ahead of time. I didn't know you were going to come over today. There was nothing going on between me and Kory. She came over to see me and we played a game of chess." I augured back

She only walked passed me, without even looking at me. I thought to myself _is she mad at me?_ I looked at her, but she kept her back towards me. This is gonna be bad.

"I don't know what you see in her? She's just gonna hurt you and I don't want you to go through that, Dick." she faced me and walked towards me. "Came on, Dick! She's gonna leave Gotham any time soon! She even said it herself, that she doesn't know if she'll stay here."

"We all know that her and Artemis aren't really related. She's just flowing through the wind like a plastic bag. She doesn't have a home to call it a home because she doesn't have a family." she continued. I felt anger rising in me with everything she said about Kory. "Dick, she's an outsider and I know she's hiding something." she rested her hand on my shoulder and looked at me with sadness in her eyes, but I wouldn't buy any of this cause I know Kory is Starfire. I know Babs has her reasons for all this.

"No," I shook her hand off my shoulder rough and glared at her, with sheer hate showing. The look on her face was if I stabbed her. "I know Kory isn't related to Artemis and I'm aware that she lost her family, but I'll never think any less of her because of it! I know how it feels to have no family and just move along with the rest of the world. I'm an outsider too, if you haven't notice at school or when I'm here. I know Kory has secrets, don't we all!?" I yell back at her

I walked towards the door and signal her to leave. I stared at her and saw that she was shocked by my actions, "I think its best you leave, Barbara. Before you or I do anything we'll regret later. Now, go." I muttered

She walked towards the door, but stops beside me and she whispered, "Dick. I think you're making a mistake that you'll regret, one day." she sighed and gave me one last glance before leaving, but not after hearing what she said, "I just don't want to see you get hurt." She was gone.

I whispered to myself, "I know she'll never hurt me, not in this life or another." I glanced at the hallway where Barbara was just in. My best friend, the one that I made when I stayed in Gotham with Bruce. It took minutes to pass when I thought that I might have lost an old friend, but a friend wouldn't make me choose between the girl I love with my life or them. "Kory would never hurt me and I don't regret picking her."

Kory's Pov

I heard shouting and glanced Alfred a worried look and he had the same look in his eyes. Something isn't right. "Alfred?" I asked

"Yes, Miss Kory?" he looked at me

I stared at the roof of the kitchen than at him, "Does Richard and Barbara ever fight with each other?" I asked in a low voice.

He sighed and shook his head, "No, Miss Barbara and Master Dick never shout or fought with each other before. There must be something that set the young master off." he answered.

I could feel it's because of me, I know it's my fault, "It is all my fault, Alfred. I should not have came or befriend Richard" I whispered to myself. "I am the one to blame. Forgive me."

Then I heard footsteps coming from the stair case, I saw Barbara walking down with sad, disappointed look on her face, I knew something happen between her and Richard. For sure it has something to do with me and I hate to come between Richard and his best friend.

She turned to face me, "Anders," she hissed at me, while walking towards me. She whispered to me so Alfred wouldn't hear, "If you hurt Dick, than I'm not going to let you live that down. Do you understand me, I wouldn't let you hurt him and I don't want to see him fall apart because of you." she warned me.

I just nodded and watched as she leaves the manor. I stood there staring at the ground, wondering if I will actually hurt Richard even if I didn't want to. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and glanced to see Alfred giving me a small smile, "It is okay, Miss Kory. She'll come around," he told me in a soft tone.

I nodded my head, "Maybe, if I am lucky. Me and Barbara were friends at first until I discover Robin was Richard than it went bad from there."

"Yes, Miss Barbara cares deeply for the young master. Now I believe you will want to take Master Dick's meal to him." He smiled at me

"I would like that" I smiled back

**A/N: I'm planning to leave it as a one-shot for now, I might continue it later if I can. It's depends if the readers want another chapter or not. Please review and tell me your opinions and thoughts**


End file.
